Kim's secret
by SpeakNow143
Summary: During a practice at the dojo Rudy tells a story and Kim knows more about it than anyone else. Sorry I suck at summarys please read! It has a bit of jack Kim romance so if you don't like them as a pairing don't read!


Hey guys look this is my first fan fiction so tell me how I did okay? This is a kickin it one shot about jack and Kim!...

Kim's point of view!

I stand in the middle of the Dojo, thinking about what Grace had said at lunch today. I know I wanted to sit with Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack, but I couldn't I had to prove a point to Jack if wants to talk about Donna Tobin's: legs, pony tail French braid whatever from right to left he was not talking about it with me! How could I like Jack he is so well Jack I guess the word is perfect. Plus ever girl liked him because of dreamy brown eyes that make you melt and his perfectly messy brown hair and stop it Kim stop thinking about him like that you don't like him! Yes you do! Shut up stupid mind! Denial! Do I? Yes! Leave me alone! Fine have it your way! Was Grace right? Do I like Jack? Of course not I would know if I liked someone. Wait would I?

I get pulled out of daze when I hear Rudy talking. " Okay guys, we are trying something new today. Sparing partners are as followed: Milton vs Eddie, Jerry vs Kim and winners face off the winner of that match vs Jack. "

" That is so not fair we all already know that Kim will win and face off with Jack what is the point? " Milton argues.

" Plus then Jack and 2 others only has to spar once and 1will spar 2 and one of us will have to spar 3 times!" Jerry Added. " Wait I call only sparring once! "

" Shut it Jerry, " I said.

" Let's move on okay? " Rudy asks.

" Ya like seriously why don't you just spar with one of us?" Eddie asked.

Rudy just gave a horrified look.

" Come on Rudy what are you scared to be beat by one of your students?" Jack teased.

" Yes! " Rudy screamed sounding on edge and and annoyed.

" Why on earth would you be scared to face off against one of your students? " Jerry said. "We won't get upset if you hurt us. "

" Hurting you is not what I'm worried about..." Jerry stopped and looked into the distance as if having a flash back like in shows.

" Well what is it then," Jack asked snapping Jerry back to the present.

" Oh... Well getting beat is what worries me" Rudy says ashamed.

" Wait I'm confused " Jerry says.

" When aren't you confused Jerry? " Kim replied.

" Hey what's that supposed to mean?... I'm confused" Jerry announced.

" It all started 4 years ago you see " then Rudy was cut off buy me talking.

" Don't tell me this is another stupid flash back, " I said. Really the only reason I say this is because I know why he won't spar against us Jerry has kept my secret for 4 years. I don't want him telling my friends they may freak out at me.

" Hey let him talk maybe then everything will make more sense " Jerry said.

" Nothing will ever make sense to you Jerry live with it," I said.

" Hey no need to be mean Kim," Jack said so I stopped talking and turned away from him I will not talk to him.

" As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted " Rudy continued clearly annoyed. " Okay so I did not always teach here for the one year before I started here I worked for the..." and then he said something so quiet that no one understood him.

" What did you say " everyone said in unison.

" I WORKED FOR THE BLACK DRAGONS! OKAY? " Rudy said clearly upset.

" So what dose that have to do with anything " Jack asked curiously. Then I stared shaking hopefully Rudy will keep my secret only him the black dragons and my dad know about. Even the black dragons who hate me keep my secret even though if they told my friends no one would believe them do to the lack of trust.

" One of their students beat me so bad I broke my arm and was fired because i was a disgrace to their dojo," Rudy said and hung his head in shame.

" It's okay Rudy now your here and know us you wouldn't know us if it wasn't for that moment." Eddie said.

" Ya and I love it here but their pay was better," Rudy said and everyone laughed.

Everyone but Jack and I cleared out after that conversation. He looked down at the ground and then spoke. " Can you believe that Rudy worked for the Black Dragons and then someone beat him bad enough that they fired him. I will destroy whoever did that to him. "

Ouch that hurt i couldn't look him in the eye know so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran I heard him yell after me could sense him chasing me but I did not stop. If I did I would have to tell him that I was the student that beat Rudy. Then quit karate in shame how could I do that?

Jacks point of view!

I just chased Kim all the way to her house but then she ran inside her house and locked the door. I wonder if this has something to do with the fact that she hasn't been talking to me. I can't believe that she is doing this all because I talk to much about Donna Tobin. Milton says it is because she likes me but I doubt it there is no way a girl like her would have a crush on me. I knocked on her door for 30 minutes and now I'm sitting on her porch steps.

I also have a feeling that our argument is not the only reason that she ran off. Is she not telling me something? Why would she not tell me something we're best friends and I'm always extra nice to her because I really like her. She just seems special. Dose that mean that I have a crush on her? I actually already know the answer but refuse to admit that I have a crush on her well because if she rejects me my heart will not only be broken I will have lost my closest best friend. I could never let myself do that.

I see her Dad walking up to the house.

" What are you doing out here you don't have to wait till I'm home to talk to Kim in her house," he said.

" Kim is mad at me and I just want to apologies," I said.

" Come on in let's ask her what's wrong, " Kim's Dad said kindly.

We walked into her house. It was clean organized and there was no better way to describe the smell then like Kim. We walk up the stairs and stand at the door to her room her Dad knocks.

" Hello honey you have a visitor, " her dad said calmly.

" If the visitor is Jack then tell him he should just leave! " Kim said screaming at the end.

" Come on please if it's about Donna Tobin then I will never talk about her again, I swear I am so sorry but I can't stand not talking to you anymore!" I said.

" I know but that's not what it's about so leave," Kim said. Wow that hurt my feelings she can trust me!

" Don't be like that he's our guest"

" No Dad you don't understand"

" No I don't understand " That is it she can't treat me like this. " Okay Kim why are you mad at me what's wrong I just talked about who did that to Rudy and you usually would do the same thing. Since its not that your mad at me about Donna Tobin than what is it?" I tried to stay calm but it was hard it wasn't just breaking my heart because I had a crush on her it is also because we are best friends and we should be able to tell each other anything. I automatically snap out of it though when I see recognition on her Dads face.

" Honey wait you never told him? " her Dad said.

" No! " she said frustrated.

So she is hiding something from me I can't believe it. " You know what Kim we're best friends and we can trust each other what are you hiding from me? "

" Nothing "

" Now sweat heart what's wrong why don't you just tell him? " her Dad said quietly.

" You don't understand Dad I can't not this time. I'm sorry Jack, " she said. " Please leave. " she said it so calmly you could tell she was crying now. I made her cry what kind of friend am I?

So then I ran down stairs and to my house went up into my room and actually started to cry, me cry, I didn't notice how much Kim meant to me. I just wish I meant as much to her.

Kim's point of view!

I can't believe Dad did that to me especially when he knows that I have a crush on Jack. Then though my thoughts of Jack are interrupted yet again by my dad walking in.

" Honey you should just tell him, you know. "

" No Dad what if he doesn't want to be my friend if he finds out"

" Then he's not a good friend plus He likes you and I can tell he has a crush on you. So will obviously forgive you for beating Rudy anyway it was just a sparing match and he doesn't know your side honey," He said.

" I know but once he finds out it was me, he won't even give me enough time to explain my side. I really like him dad and you know that, and losing him as a friend would destroy me he can't know. " I said.

" How long was he waiting outside?" my Dad asked I don't know why it's relevant but I answer anyway.

" An entire hour," I said.

" Then tell him," my Dad said. Wow he is persistent.

"I already told you why I can't!" I said.

" No the other thing," Dad said. Wait I am having a Jerry moment because I am so confused!

" What?" I asked.

" Tell him that you like him! " my Dad said.

" What no are you crazy. "

" Look make me a deal, by Friday you have to have told him one of the two things. "

" Fine. "

" Promise? "

" I promise. "

" Good. "

Jack's point of view!

She wont talk to me what should I do I? I know I'll text her.

Jack: Hey Kimmy :)

Kim: Don't call me that!

Jack: Woah there just trying to be nice

Kim: Don't try so hard

Jack: someone's in a good mood

Kim: leave me alone Jack!

Jack: Okay look we can tell each other anything what's bugging you?

Kim: why do you want to know so bad

Jack: you know the saying know your friends well and your best friends better.

Kim: I think it's keep your friends close and your enemies closer

Jack: it's all the same

Kim: are you calling me your enemy

Jack: maybe but your just going to have to find out for yourself

Kim: come on tell me please

Jack: you so have a crush on me

Kim: do not

Jack: do to

Kim: do not

Jack: do to

Kim: don't change the subject answer the question

Jack: fine I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine

Jack: what's wrong?

Jack: Don't do this to me

Jack: I love you

Jack: wait did you get that

Jack: why won't you answer am I that bad?

Kim's point of view!

Okay so my phone was just stollen by my annoying little cousin and flushed down the toilet. See there visiting for the week i was about to tell him what was wrong then it said he had sent me another text but before I could read it my cusin stole my phone and flushed it down the toilet. Now I'll never know what Jack said! So I took my home phone and called Jack but it went to voice mail. I told him about my cousin and what he did to my phone and now came the hard part.

" Okay Jack the reason that I've been off is... I beat Rudy but I didn't mean to get him fired and the only reason I challenged him is because he was like always saying I wasn't as good as the boys. Look rudy now is different to Rudy then. Before he left the black dragons he was not the same...I then hated the black dragons for tricking me but the only other dojo in the area was Rudy's and I couldn't go there. The only reason that I am there now and telling you this is because I have a huge... Crush on you and if you don't see me at the dojo don't worry I'm dropping out. " then I hung up.

Jack's point of view!

I heard Kim call but could not work up the nerve to listen to the message it was probably all about my last text I can't believe I ruined my entire friendship with one stupid text. So I sit there deciding weather to delete the unheard voice mail but I keep it.

We are at the dojo today wow I screwed up Kim hasn't talked to us in days and dropped out of the dojo! So now we are all sitting at our booth at folofil Phills and are talking about Kim. When it's my turn to share what I know about Kim I spill it all ever detail.

" You ow me ten dollars," Jerry said.

" Fine here," Eddie said handing him the money.

" Whats this?" I asked.

" Well I though you and Kim would end up together and made a bet with Jerry," Eddie replied. " Don't hurt me."

" What? First of all why would I hurt you and second of all you made a bet about my love life?"

" Ya I though you would end up with Donna Tobin," said Jerry.

" I can't believe you," I said.

" Do you mind if I listen to that message? " Milton asked.

"Ummmm no you can not listen to my personal messages." I said.

" Come on this is important so turn it up so we all can hear " Eddie said.

After a lot of arguing I finally gave in but as soon as I heard the message I ditched the phone and ran to Kim's house.

" KIM" I yelled knocking on her door.

" What " she replied.

I turned and she was crying at the door. So I wrapped her in a hug.

" Hey Kim you missed my last text that day" she just nodded. " it said I love you"

"Wait your not mad at me?"

"I could never be mad at you"

" but... " she started but she stopped as soon as I kissed her and i felt more alive than I had in my in tire life. Then Jerry Milton And Eddie were there applauding "finally" they all said and then grace walked up to Milton.

" hey now you owe me $5.00 and free tutoring" she said laughing.

" Fine," Milton said.

We were still kissing when Eddie yelled. " Get a room, oh and Jerry give me my ten dollars back!"

Then Jerry yelled " I am so hugely confused."

"Thanks for answering my question" I say after we finish our kiss. " the last thing you will ever be is my enemy"

" I love you"

" I love you to"

Then I kissed her again.

" Will you go out with me?"

Kim's point of view!

"YES!" I screamed. Today was a dream come true. I can't believe Jack kissed me. I love my life! I am almost not mad that I don't have a phone currently because it all lead to this and I could never be happier.

THE END! 3

( AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER)

So how was it I usually won't ask for reviews but since it is my first it would be nice to know how I did! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
